


Chocolate Kiss

by haldoor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; OMG, het from me!!! <br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have  no rights; I make no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Felicity may just have discovered Oliver's weakness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written in December 2014 for a prompt offered by **swan_secrets** : _chocolate kiss._ Already posted on my own LJ when it was written; just catching up here now.

Felicity frowned in the direction of her purse, and then concentrated back on the screen in front of her. She bit the inside of her lip, scanning the pictures until she spotted Oliver.

"Anything?" she asked him.

She watched Oliver shake his head as he answered. "Nothing. Are you sure this is the place?"

"The GPS signal is definitely near that building."

"Hang on." Oliver moved out of the range of the CCTV camera Felicity was seeing him on.

"Be careful," Felicity whispered.

She could hear his snort. "The mobile phone was in a garbage can. If he was here, he isn't any more."

Felicity let out a breath, turning towards her purse again. "Are you heading back here? We don't have anything else to try right now."

"On my way," Oliver murmured, and then the comm. was silent.

Felicity took off the headset and stood up. It would take Oliver at least fifteen minutes to return. Mind made up, Felicity opened her purse and pulled out the candy bar she had placed inside before leaving her office at Palmer Technologies. It was her favourite: a Milky Way.

By the time Oliver showed up, Felicity had finished the candy, disposed of the wrapper and reapplied her lipstick.

"We may as well call it a night, Felicity. When Diggle gets back tomorrow, he and I can go back to the warehouse where the weapons were found. Maybe we missed something. For now, everything's quiet, so we may as well get some rest."

Felicity moved closer to Oliver, smiling up at him as he replaced his bow in its holder. "I'm too keyed up to sleep. You want to grab something to eat?"

Oliver turned towards her, closer than she'd realized, and she held her breath, afraid to move away. No matter what each of them said, there was always an undercurrent – some kind of electricity – when they got this close.

He didn't move for a moment, and then Oliver was kissing her.

Felicity melted into the kiss, unable to do anything else as her hands found their way around his body. Oliver dragged her closer, opening up her mouth with his tongue like he was aiming to become part of her. 

It was a long moment before they both pulled back, and Felicity stood there, staring at him with her mouth still partly open. 

"I thought…" she got out with difficulty.

"Chocolate kiss." His voice was soft and she wasn't sure she heard right.

Shaking her head in confusion, Felicity blinked at Oliver. "I'm sorry, what?"

Oliver's lip curled slightly. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"No…" Felicity took a step forward, uncertainty filling her.

She could see the muscles tighten in Oliver's neck as he turned away. "I could smell chocolate when you stood next to me, and… it's the one thing I can't resist. A chocolate kiss… It won't happen again, I promise."

Felicity was just opening her mouth to protest that perhaps things weren't so impossible between them after all, when Oliver took off up the stairs, two steps at a time.

Felicity squinted at his back as he disappeared from view, and then spun on her heel, crossing the room to collect her purse on the way out. She was just thinking that should have known he wasn't about to change his mind, when something occurred to her.

"Did I just discover his Kryptonite?" 

~//~


End file.
